Lost in you
by LisaLambuk
Summary: Peter Pan was defeated, safe in Pandora's Box. All was well in Storybrooke. Yet Old ancient Magic artifact from this "land of no magic" finds itself in Golds Store, and is brought back to life by the magic of the enchanted forest, which is everywhere in Storybrooke, but with its own set of rules. Little does Gold know, he needs to now face his greatest enemy - himself. BellexGold


Hi! This is my first fan fiction in many years, so I hope you enjoy. But go easy on me; I am not experienced at writing as some of you peeps out there! But of course I will be happy to receive feedback and advice!

I am a big Rumbelle Shipper, one of my favourite pairings ever. This tale is UA I guess, as it takes a different direction from the show storyline at a certain point. Everyone has just returned from Never-land, but Pan was defeated and didn't switch bodies with Henry and stayed in Pandora's Box.

I don't own any characters from Once Upon A Time. Just my own characters I have created.

Rated M for safety!

* * *

Chapter 1

He opens his eyes slowly, rousing from sleep. The sunlight crept in to the room, cascading over the bed sheets, and for once he didn't mind the bright light first thing in the morning.

He looks ahead and closed his eyes again slowly and held his breath, storing this memory of rare tranquillity. It has been a very long time since he felt at peace like this. A small stir and groan next him made him open them again. He looked over to his companion who snuggled deeper in his arms. He followed the suns caress across her face with his hand, and his chest immediately swells if it was about to burst, this reaction happened every time he looked at her, and touched her.

At first it disconcerted him, many moons ago. But now a contented smile creeps across his face instead.

_Is this really happening? Was he not my undoing after all?_

_Am I allowed this happy ending?_

After a short while she awoke as well, she looks up at the man she loved dearly with every thing she had.

"Good Morning…"

"Good Morning Belle" Gold smiled back at her.

Belle smiled and kissed him slowly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Off course… with you here" He whispered back. "First night I have slept well in weeks"

"Good…" Belle replied, and rested her head on his bare chest. Gold ran his fingers through her hair, following the curls methodically. Her eyes fell on to the object on the bedside table next to Gold.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"Put it back where it belongs Belle"

"You mean back at the shop?"

"Yes. Nothing will get to the box or _him_ again"

A sad look appeared across Belles Face.

"For what it is worth I am sorry… about it all. I know he is your father and everything..."

Gold's smile turned thin at the memory of his father and the recent events. His brow lowered in a frown, as the instinctual anger started to build.

"He stopped being my father many years ago, and therefore I am not sorry, nor should you be. He resides where he belongs. I for one can not think of anything better. Besides killing him of course… slowly…that would have been a lot more satisfying"

"…Well it's all over now" Belle replied quickly. "I am just glad you are back. It has been torture not having you here with me, not knowing if you were safe." She sighed deeply, wrapping her leg around his under the sheets.

"You can rest easy now; I will never leave your side again, my dear one... Everything is as it now should be" Gold reassured, kissing her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

After a short contented silence, a mischievous smile crept across Belles face.

"Do you really need to go in to the shop today? You only got back yesterday; surely you could take the day off" Belle asked, propping herself up with her elbows looking at him, putting the most innocent expression on her face, which surely he would find hard to resist.

Gold breathed inwardly and smirked at her seduction, knowing exactly what she was trying to do, not that he minded of course, and it sounded more then tempting. His heart and body wanted nothing more.

"I have over a weeks worth of invoices and Stocktaking to get through. It's a lot of work, which sadly I cannot avoid, as much as I would like to" Gold said softly, as much as it annoyed him.

Belle pouted a little. "Surely one more day will not hurt?"

"Perhaps, but I will feel better knowing that Pandora's box is back where it should be" he countered, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Belle relented a little, knowing she couldn't really dispute with that reason.

"How about I meet you halfway?"

"Halfway?" Gold asked, amused.

"Yeah…. Mr. Gold I purpose a deal"

"_You..._ purpose a deal?" Gold asked incredulously with a cheeky smirk.

Belle playfully pulled a face back at him.

."I purpose that we spend the morning in bed, and then I come help you at the shop, so you are not stuck there until late. I help with the Stocktaking while you sort out the invoicing"

Gold considered this for a moment.

"On one condition" Gold replied finally.

"And what's that?" Belle smirked back.

In one swift movement, Gold manoeuvred her on his lap so she was straddling him. Belle giggled softly in surprise.

"you don't move from this spot . All morning" he purred slightly, stroking her thigh.

"All Morning?"

"yes"

"...Counter condition" Belle smiled.

"This is getting to be rather a complicated deal" Gold mocked lightly in response.

Belle ignored his tease, and cupped his face with her hands.

"By agreeing to this deal you hereby acknowledge you _can._ Be. Loved..."

The last condition surprised him, and thought back to that time in life when he first met her, when he was confused and angry at receiving her love for the first time, assuming that she had other motives. How more wrong can he be?

Gold smiled lovingly at his true love. How could he refuse?

He didn't say anything. He held her stare with his own. Belle after a moment raised an eyebrow confused. He then sat up, with her still on his lap. He didn't take his gaze away from hers, and pulled the bed sheets out of their way, and kissed her with such a passion she gasped in surprise, entwining her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist in response.

The deal was sealed.


End file.
